Conventional seating at events or entertainment venues, such as sporting events, are either unmarked or are marked by seat and/or section numbers alone—leaving each seat identical and/or similar to the other seats in the vicinity. As a result, the attendee's or event ticket holder's seat is basically identical in appearance to other seats at the venue, with no distinguishing characteristics and no provision for the enjoyment of the event, other than to provide sitting for the event. In addition, the attendee or ticket holder leaving the seat at the event has no effective way to indicate that the seat is occupied. This leaves the attendee or ticket holder to either abandon the seat, with the possibility that another may take the seat, or to leave a personal item on the seat.
There is therefore a need for a personalized seat marker that provides for the temporary customization of the attendee's or ticket holder's seat at the event, enabling the attendee or event holder to be a part of the event.